


Help Me

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Poor Jimmy, Teen!Jim, incubus, one chapter, teen!Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is a recently turned incubus who just gained access to enough dark energy to become powerful enough to feed off of sexual activity with others. There's just one issue. Jim is incredibly self-conscious of his body and has no idea how to be sexy. He'll starve if he can't figure it out though, so he has to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is with teen!Jim, so not quite so confident as adult!Jim. Poor babe

Jim was nineteen years old when he finally gained access to enough dark energy to complete his transformation into an adult incubus. Now he could finally feed off of the energy of others and not have to eat normally. There was just one issue: no one had told him beforehand that the energy he'd feed off of had to be sexual. He had to have sex with people and seduce them and he had no idea how to do that. How was he supposed to do that when he could hardly stand looking at himself in the mirror?! He hated his body, really. How was he supposed to convince someone else to love it and have sex with him?

It would be impossible. Still, he tried. And every time, he failed. Everyone thought he was cute or sweet, even when he tried to be scary. But no one wanted to have sex with him, so he was slowly starving. He was just days from starvation when he came across a pretty blonde soldier at a club and decided to give it a go. And sure enough, after a bit of flirting, he managed to convince the man to take him home.

"So, soldier boy.....I didn't manage to catch your name in there," Jim purred, leaning against the green-eyed, scarred, tattooed man. 

"Sebastian Moran. And I'm not a soldier. Not anymore. Got kicked out a few months back for some illegal hunting. Got some nice tiger pelts out of it though," the man answered.

"Oh? Well, I'm Jim. Most people end up calling me Kitten though. Everybody thinks 'm so sweet. But they never give me a chance past that. It's why I'm still a virgin," Jim pouted, as though it disappointed him. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that he needed sex to survive, he could do without it completely. 

Sebastian raised a brow. "Really? You're still a virgin? Hell, I lost my virginity as a teenager ages ago," he chuckled. "I bet I could show you a thing or two. Come on."

He drove them back to his place, which really wasn't all that nice, and brought Jim inside. They were snogging before they even made it through the door, Sebastian tossing his keys in the dish by the door as they headed back towards his bedroom. It didn't take long before they were in bed, tearing each other's clothes off and fucking like rabbits. Finally. Jim could feel himself being filled from the sexual activity, moaning with each thrust. It felt absolutely amazing. But a shock came to Sebastian. 

When they had finished, something changed. Jim had the energy he needed to survive and to fully transform into his full adult form. As the pair cuddled in bed, a soft glow appeared on Jim's head, shoulder blades, and lower back. Sure enough, curled black horns appeared on his head, nestled into his curls. On his back, two large, feathered, black wings with red trim grew out and sheltered his body. And on his lower back, a thin, black tail with an arrowhead tip appeared. Sebastian was awestruck.

"W--what are those?!" he demanded, backing away. "What the hell are you?!"

Jim looked back to see what Sebastian had noticed and gasped, eyes widening. "It happened. I did it! Oh, Sebby, thank you!" he squealed, launching himself at the other. "I.....I'm an incubus. A male sex demon. Sexual activity is like food for me. And you just gave me enough to finish and become my adult form! I'll still need sex......if you're up for it. Not yet, but sometimes. And from what you said, you liked what we did. We could have more. It would benefit us both. Please, Bassy? For me?"

It took a little while for Sebastian to take it all in, but he eventually agreed. The two men lived together for the rest of their lives, Jim occasionally demanding sex or even launching himself on top of the other to start snogging him and trying to get him excited. But Sebastian hardly complained. He was happy to fulfill Jim's needs. They worked and lived together, falling in love as well. Jim didn't have sex with anyone else. Sebastian was a constant food source and wonderful partner. And it was a fantastic deal for them both.


End file.
